


Gotham City University

by Jennyfer



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Gotham AU, Gotham City University, M/M, Many possible relationships, Multi, Roommates, character boards, ships can change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennyfer/pseuds/Jennyfer
Summary: Bruce and Jeremiah head over to the Nighthawks Haven Cafe, and enjoy their first coffee together (aww they are so cute :) )





	1. "Welcome Home, Nighthawks!"

 

 

Autumn leaves fall over the grounds at Gotham City University. Bruce Wayne carries his messenger bag and suitcase towards the entrance of a large gothic architectural building with pointed arches. His eyes are fixated on the dreadful and brooding creatures that perch high above the towers on campus. The gargoyles are meant to terrify but, he wasn’t swayed by them, instead, he was fascinated. _Gargoyles are watchful protectors against evil,_ he thought with a smirk.

Bruce pulls out the on-campus housing map and locates his dorm room on the second floor. He passes by a long sign at the entryway that read “Welcome Home, Nighthawks!” with the university’s mascot. Students were crowding and chatting in the hallways while he picked up his dorm key at the office and then headed up the wooden staircase. Once he reached the dorm room, he pulls out his key and opens it.

“Hello?” he calls out, but no one answers.

When Bruce decided he wanted to live on-campus with a roommate, Alfred insisted that he’d stay in a suite-style double bedroom with a kitchen. He drops his bags on the open living room couch. He roams around observing the dorm then stops in front of his roommate’s door. Intrigued by the relics, books, and art inside, he decides to take a closer look. _I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if I snooped around a bit_ , he thought.

He casually glides over to a shelf crowded with scientific, mathematical, and philosophical textbooks. Eyes widening as his fingers brush over an array of books from Einstein to Dante to Socrates to horror classics and many more. His mouth opens and his head shakes in disbelief seeing various engineering degrees and certifications displayed on the wall. As well as a quote painted on a canvas that read, “ _Science has not yet taught us if madness is or is not the sublimity of the intelligence”,_ by Edgar Allan Poe. His brow creases as he folds his arms deep in thought.

“Excuse me?” a voice asks from behind.

“Oh!” Bruce jumps as he turns around. He didn’t hear the other come in. “I- 'm sorry. I’m Bruce Wayne your new roommate”, he stuttered, as he extends his hand.

“Oh, yes, I’m Jeremiah Valeska”, he moves closer to Bruce and takes his hand with a smile. “Mr. Wayne”, awkwardly shaking his hand longer than necessary. “Uh, I reckoned you’d stay at the manor.”

“Right, but I want to have the full college experience. You know, stay in a dorm, meet new people, join clubs and events”, he explains laughing softly. For a moment, he realizes how much he sounds like a loser freshman. He hangs his head sheepishly.

Jeremiah nods pushing his glasses up his nose to examine Bruce closely. Tracing his eyes over the boy’s coffee brown pressed back hair, squinty dark eyes, and smooth fair skin. Jeremiah’s eyes soften and his lips slightly part.

“I didn’t mean to snoop around”, Bruce lied with a sideways glance.

“Just making sure you don’t have a psychopath for a roommate, right?” Jeremiah teases with a devious grin.

Bruce returns the grin then shakes his head and giggles. “By the way, you are quite the genius”, he complimented, pointing at the degrees.

“Nah”, he looked away timidly. He is being modest but, either way, he wants to impress Bruce. “I’ve been in college since I was sixteen. I’m interested in many branches of engineering thus, I keep coming back to expand my credentials. My previous degrees and work are based on mechanical and electrical engineering. Now, I am working on architectural and structural”, he explained.

Bruce felt completely inadequate in the other’s presence. The man was obviously very intelligent. When Jeremiah spoke, he ran his fingers through his ginger hair combing it to one side. Bruce stood still momentarily watching him and then focusing on his emerald eyes. “Fascinating” he murmured.

Jeremiah notices the gleam in Bruce’s dark mocha eyes and then swallows. A few seconds later he remembers that he has somewhere to be. “Uh, forgive me but, I just stopped by to pick up some books. I have another class to attend soon. Would you like a small tour of the campus?” he offers.

“Yes, I’d love that”, Bruce beamed.

Jeremiah picks up his books and heads out with Bruce. He strolls all around campus with the young man, showing him where all the main academic buildings were located. GCU is the oldest and most prestigious universities in the city. The science and art rooms, the library and student lounges, were all inside beautiful ancient and gothic arched structures.

The go-to spot for all students is the _Nighthawks Haven Café_ on campus. They are known to have the best gourmet sandwiches, smoothies, and of course, coffee in this Gotham district.

At the end of the tour Jeremiah takes Bruce to the food court and shows him all the different food options to eat, from burgers to Chinese to Caribbean and more. Hundreds of tables and chairs were positioned in the middle of the food court and some were outside under large branches of oak trees.

“You also have the option to buy food and cook it at the dorm”, said Jeremiah. While he was talking, a petite girl with wavy cotton candy pink and blonde tresses skips towards them and then jumps on top of Jeremiah giggling. Bruce was startled by the girl’s friendliness, he steps back a little.

“Hey,” the ginger smiles. “This is my friend Harleen Quinzel”, he said to Bruce. “And this is the famous Mr. Bruce Wayne”, he smiles widely and raises an eyebrow as he introduces Bruce to Harleen.

Harleen’s eyes widen and her mouth along with it, she gasps. “No way!” she shrieked with excitement. Then she turns around and waves someone over, “John, get over here!”

A boy with shaggy chestnut shoulder length hair and a weary look on his face saunters towards them. As he removes his earphones, the sound of electric guitars and drums dissipates. The music helps him zone out but now, he is being forced back into reality.

“John, this is Bruce Wayne” she jumps elatedly.

“Yeah, I know. I’ve seen your picture in the papers, I’m Johnathan Crane”, he said taking Bruce’s hand with a light and quick shake. “Harleen, come on. I’m sure he doesn’t want to be paraded around like a trophy.”

“Oh shush” she waves her hands at John. “So,” she smiles shifting her attention back to Bruce, “are you going to become the student body president and make epic speeches?”

“Uh, no, I’m afraid not. When I contacted the school, I made it clear that I want to be as discreet and as normal as possible during college” he explained.

“Normal pff,” Jonathan scoffs, “normality is nonexistent”.

Harleen turns to John, “You are so morbid, ha!” she hugs him, but he just stands there slumping. “But, yeah, we probably should leave all that to Harvey, he _loves_ the attention” she agreed, rolling her eyes with a lopsided grin.

“Anyways,” Jeremiah inhaled, blinking a few times, he was slightly embarrassed by his friends, “I should get to class”.

Bruce turns to the ginger with appealing eyes. “So, I’ll see you later”.

Jeremiah’s heart fluttered when he saw the intensity in those dark eyes. “Yeah”, he murmured.

“By the way, I am the dorm room advisor on our floor so if you need to talk about **anything** ”, she gives him a wink and a smile. “Just stop on by, here’s my room number”, she pulls a glitter gel pen from her pink plaid skirt pocket and writes her number on his hand.

* * *

 

 

 It’s been a few days and Bruce is getting used to all of his classes and classmates.

Jeremiah leisurely lays on his bed reading Bram Stoker’s _Dracula,_ thinking about reincarnation and immortality, until he looks over his glasses and notices Bruce pacing back and forth in front of his door. “Bruce?” he calls out.

He quickly stops at the door with his chemistry textbook in hand. “Yeah?”

“Is there something you need? Are you okay?” Jeremiah inquired.

“Uh, I have a chemistry quiz soon and I am stuck on some of the equations. I was hoping if you could help me. If you are busy, don’t worry about it. I understand.” Technically Bruce doesn’t need the help but, he is eager to spend some time with his roommate and this was all he could think about.

Jeremiah tosses his book to the side and beckons the young man to come in, “I’m not, come and show me”, he said, tapping his hand on the bed. He stays laying down, propping his head up with one hand.

Bruce sits next to Jeremiah on the bed and opens his textbook. “I am having trouble balancing these chemical equations”, he sighs. “It’s hard”, he emphasizes.

Jeremiah puts a hand on his face and chuckles slightly.

Maybe this wasn’t a good idea, he doesn’t want Jeremiah to think he’s a dumb billionaire who gets everything handed to him and does nothing but party. For a moment Bruce was slightly humiliated by the other’s chuckle.

“It’s so hard you need _my help_ , right?” Jeremiah gazes into dark eyes confidently with a grin.

_Oh…so he wasn’t laughing at me, he was laughing at the comment I made,_ he thought. Bruce thought about Jeremiah “helping” while gazing into the other’s eyes, then his cheeks and neck tingled. He felt the heat in his chest drop to his groin.

Jeremiah notices the pink on the other’s cheeks, but the facial expression was solemn. Maybe he went too far. He shouldn’t have said anything. The last thing he wants to do is make Bruce, his roommate, his friend, feel uncomfortable. “Uh, we should probably study at my desk”, he suggested as he got up from the bed.

The brunette was a bit taken aback by the others sudden change. _Was he joking? Does he notice how I feel?_ He thought.

While Jeremiah explained the steps in solving the equations, Bruce’s dark eyes trace the gingers facial structure, admiring each curvature then settling on his moving lips. His lips… so pink and full. He imagines what those lips would feel like against his own. He couldn’t remember ever thinking about another man like this before. Nevertheless, it’s a pleasant feeling that he will continue to explore subtly.

 “Now you try”, Jeremiah slides the paper and pencil to the young man.

 Bruce couldn't form a sound, so he simply takes the pencil and starts working on the equation.

Emerald eyes fixate on the young man’s firm grip on the pencil, which made him think about something inappropriate. He bit the bottom of his lip and shifted in his seat. He wants to move his gaze desperately towards the young man’s body and face but, his affection would be too obvious. He was sitting so close, he could smell the spicy amber aroma of the other’s cologne mixed with the unique scent of skin. He unconsciously moves his eyes to Bruce’s exposed neck and leans in a little closer. The young man was usually wearing a turtleneck but, today he was showing a little more.

 “Is this right?” Bruce asked looking up, he knew it was correct.

 Jeremiah clears his throat, “um,” he blinks multiple times to refocus his vision on the paper. “Yes, you’re a fast learner”, he smiled as he exhaled, unaware that he was holding his breath.

 “Well, you’re a good tutor”, he returned the smile. Bruce maybe strong for many things but for this he is weak. He feels something special for the man, but he doesn’t know how to handle it. “Thank you,” he said, gathering his papers and his book. He decided to pay Harleen a visit.

* * *

 

 

Bruce reached Harleen’s dorm room without taking a second look because there was a sign on the door that read “dorm room advisor”. He gently knocks. To his surprise, he saw a beautiful familiar face with flowing red hair. “Ivy?”

“Bruce! Good to see you, and yes Harley is my roommate.” She wraps her rosy red pointy manicured fingers around the young man’s shoulder. “Come in, I’m glad you decided to stay on campus.”

Harleen and Ivy’s dorm is bigger than his and Jeremiah's. The sun from the windowsill near the living room washed the room in a bright golden glow. Plants are scattered everywhere from the living room floor to the dining table and kitchen counters.

Harleen stepped out of her room wearing baby blue sweatpants and a matching cropped top sweater. Her hair in a messy bun and her ocean blue eyes beamed behind round shaped spectacles, “Hey you!”

“Hey, can I get your advice on something? If you are busy I can come by another time”, he asked.

“No come, come”, she waved him inside her room.

* * *

 

“Now, before we begin, is this about academics or something personal?” she asked, as she crosses her legs on the bed and leans on her arms.

 “It’s personal. Everything we talk about is confidential right?” He was beginning to regret this. She obviously has a close friendship with Jeremiah. What if she tells him? It’ll be best not to mention names. He sat on the chair by her computer desk. Her room appeared like a candy store, it was very colorful. Books and papers neatly stacked on her desk next to a pastel pink Polaroid camera and laptop.

 “Of course,” she assured, solemnly. She reaches over the bedside table and pulls out a red heart-shaped lollipop from a clear jar. “Want one?”

 “No, thank you. Well, I’ve been having these new feelings for someone, its unconventional for me. I don’t know how to go about it. I don’t know if I should tell this person how I feel. Though, I don’t want to risk losing their friendship.” He felt good saying it out loud. The words came out of his mouth in a rush.

 “How important is their friendship to you?” she asked, then licks the candy.

 “Very” he responded, quickly without hesitation.

 She pops the candy out of her mouth, “Now, is it important or is it convenient?” her long lashes raising as her ocean blue eyes watch his dark eyes intently.

 Bruce didn’t understand the question. “I guess both”, he shrugged.

 She removes her spectacles and places them on the bed. “What I’m asking is, could your feelings for this person ever become something stronger? To the point, that friendship isn’t enough.”

 When Bruce met Harleen she was a hyper and friendly girl but now, she’s different. He found comfort in her willingness to help. “Honestly, I don’t know. This is all new to me it’s unfathomable.”

 “Ok, I have a little homework for you. As social creatures, we are very self-involved, egotistical. We are somewhat aware of our own emotions but rarely of others. We need to work on empathy. You know how you feel. So, I want you to watch this person and how they act around you. Observe their body language, their eyes, what they say, and so on. Make mental notes and then come back to me. We will figure out if the feeling is mutual. Then we can go on to the next step. What do you say?” she finished, popping the lollipop back into her mouth.

She’s so sweet and so pretty he couldn’t dislike her even if he wanted to. It’s hard to believe that Jeremiah and Harleen are just friends, especially with her flirtatious nature around him. “That’s great, thank you”.

As Bruce walked out of the room, he waved at Ivy who was watering plants by the windowsill. “Hey, why don’t you stay I’m going to make some smoothies?” she offered.

“Thank you, but I really have to study for a quiz. Rain check?”

She nodded.

* * *

 

 

A couple of days later, Bruce rushes out of chemistry class eager to show Jeremiah his quiz results and put what Harleen advised to test. He jumps up the wooden staircase, skipping steps on his way to the second floor.

As he opened the door he heard two voices laughing from Jeremiah’s room. One was obviously him but, the other was a high pitched girly voice. Bruce’s heart was suddenly pounding. _No_ , he thought. He was thinking the worst thing.

The door to the room was open so he plods to the doorframe. Harleen and Jeremiah were laying on their stomachs next to each other on the bed with a textbook open in front of them. They were giggling and cuddling closely. They jerked their heads up when they noticed Bruce by the door.

Harleen makes a joyful squeak, “Hey, Brucie!” Her smile widens as she props her head up with her hands and playfully kicks her legs on the bed.

“How did the quiz go?” Jeremiah asked with a grin.

“Uh, it was fine”, was all Bruce managed to reply, then he went to his room. He was disheartened, he knew that a girl like that and guy like him would have something. Maybe they weren’t kissing but they were flirting. At least that’s what it looked like. Shortly after, from a distance, he heard someone leaving the dorm and then a light knock on the door.

“Come in”, he mumbled, his voice barely audible.

Jeremiah was able to hear the low voice of his roommate and slowly walked in. “Hey, so, what did you get?” he urged.

“I got full credit”, Bruce shrugs as he gathers some of his schoolwork at this computer desk without meeting the other’s eyes.

“That’s great!” Jeremiah beamed. He was confused on why the young man was so upset about it. “So, uh… do you have any plans later?” he asked, as casually as possible.

Bruce looks up curiously, “No, why?”

“Well, I was wondering if you would like to get some coffee with me at _Haven’s_ ”, he proposes sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his neck. “You know, celebrate. It’s on me”, he encourages.

Bruce’s dark eyes look into pleading emerald eyes. Maybe Jeremiah’s comments and gazes are purely friendly nothing more. Maybe he’s been in a relationship with Harleen or eventually wants to. Despite it all, it would be best to have him as a friend than nothing at all. “Sure”, he smiled.

 

 

 

 


	2. "Two Latte's, Please"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Jeremiah head over to the Nighthawks Haven Cafe, and enjoy their first coffee together (aww they are so cute :) )

It’s the most beautiful time of the day. The time between daylight and darkness. When the sky is infused with pinkish and yellow hues of the sunset.

As Jeremiah strolls alongside Bruce towards the café, he imagines holding the young man’s hand. The thought making him smile. He looks down to his hands in his coat pockets visualizing the warmth. His affectionate green eyes glance over Bruce’s face, whose dark eyes were admiring the twilit sky.

When they opened the door to the café, Bruce sensed an invigorating aroma of coffee beans. He was immediately fond of it. It’s a comforting feeling that reminds him of home, Alfred, and early mornings. He likes it even more now sharing the experience with Jeremiah.

The _Nighthawk’s Haven Café_ is a coffee house made especially for Gotham’s college students. Before they stood in line for coffee, Jeremiah showed Bruce around. The coffee house was buzzing with student conversations. Some were in groups drinking coffee and studying on long dark wooden tables, while others were in smaller round tables by the windows. The coffee bar and baristas were situated at the back end, next to a dark wood spiraling staircase leading to the interior balcony of the second floor. Decorative lightbulbs hang above all the tables and over a small stage on the right side of the café.

“Some nights _Haven_ hosts events such as, poetry night, open mic night, gallery shows and more,” Jeremiah explained.

Bruce nods interestingly.

When they reached the second floor, the buzzing of voices dropped. The second floor comprised of more wooden tables and chairs, in addition to several couches. Some students were quietly enjoying their drinks and reading in this tranquil area. Bruce noticed Johnathan sitting at one of the couches reading a textbook with his earphones wrapped around his neck.

Jonathan noticed them by the stairs and waved. They waved back.

“He likes to keep to himself”, said Jeremiah, as they were stepping down the stairs, “Harls is constantly dragging him back and forth. They’re both psych majors, thus they share many classes together”, he added. As they reached the line at the bar, he asks, “So, what would you like? Get whatever you desire”, he grinned, lifting his hands up.

The young man was overwhelmed by all the different coffee combinations “um,” he mumbled. “Well, I’ll eventually try all of them but for tonight I’ll go for a latte”, he decided.

“Good choice, me too. Is it the foam?” Jeremiah asked, raising an eyebrow.

Bruce nods with a grin on his face, “I like foam”, he chuckled.

Jeremiah chuckles back, “yeah, me too. Cappuccinos have more foam, we’ll get that next time”, he winked.

The young man blushes, he definitely wants a next time.

While Jeremiah ordered their drinks, Bruce saw someone he recognized with curly brown hair, working on one of the brewing machines. He scurries over to the pickup side, “Selina?”

Selina turns around, “Hey, Bruce”, she smiled softly and then wipes her hands over her apron.

Bruce hasn’t seen Selina in quite some time, she doesn’t pass by the manor as often and he hasn’t been able to find her on the streets either. “I didn’t know you were working here. I haven’t seen you around campus either”, he stressed.

“I work here during the day and attend classes at night”, she clarified.

_That makes sense_ , he thought then nods. “Are you staying on-campus?” he probed. Bruce is quite annoyed by how cold and distant she’s been.

She scoffs, “Are you kidding? No way, it’s ridiculously expensive here. I’m living off-campus with Bridget.”

“Why didn’t you tell me anything?” The irritation obvious in his voice. He leans across the counter and then whispers, “I could help you”.

Jeremiah pays for the coffee, then puts the rest of the change into the tip jar, then saunters to Bruce.

“I thought we’ve been through this multiple times, Bruce. Stop trying to make me into your charity case”, she responded with attitude, her cat-like eyes wide and intent. “I’m working, don’t you see”, she waves her arms to show off the area and then tightens her lips. “I’m making my own money to pay for classes.”

Some students around the pick-up counter were watching them argue, including Jeremiah.

“Sorry, I’m just trying to look out for you”, he assured, trying to be a friend.

“And I appreciate that, but, will you do the same for Bridget or for all the other people struggling to get an education in Gotham?” Selina stood with her hands on her hips. She raises her eyebrows and tilts her head to the side, waiting for an answer.

Bruce was dumbstruck and speechless. He just stood there, face somber, mouth slightly agape.

Jeremiah’s eyes avert to the ground, he was embarrassed for Bruce.

“Two lattes”, a barista calls out by the pickup counter.

“Sorry, but I need to get back to work”, she finished, turning her body around strutting towards the brewing machine.

Bruce’s distress is obvious, he stares at the back of Selina’s head for a few seconds hoping for the right words to say, but they never came. After feeling defeated, he turns slowly away from the counter with the ginger and towards a small wooden round table with two chairs by a window.

“Friend of yours?” Jeremiah asks quietly, as he settled onto the chair. The way Bruce and the barista were talking made it plain that they share a history together.

“Yeah” Bruce mumbled, as he slumps into the chair.

“Listen, it’s not your fault. Technically, there are other forces in Wayne Enterprises that you can’t do much about, right? I mean you are doing your best”, Jeremiah sympathized. He slide the saucer holding the latte cup across the table to the other.

“Am I, though?” Bruce inquires, eyebrows creased and dark eyes frowning towards green eyes.

Jeremiah sighs, if only he knew what to say to comfort the young man without offending or being brash.

Bruce covers his face with his hands and then rubs his forehead. He closes his eyes and shakes his head. “My parents had a plan for this city, especially for those in need.” His hands ball up into fists underneath his chin. “That’s why I am here. I want to get my degree in business and criminology”.

Jeremiah searches the young man’s face curiously, “Criminology?” he questioned.

“Yeah. I’m sure you are well aware that this city is run by the mob and high class criminals. It’s Gotham. So, obviously there is my parents company but, at the same time I want to study the minds of the people who truly run this city from the shadows”, Bruce explained.

“The criminals”, Jeremiah nods, admiring the other’s ambitions.

“Exactly”.

“Well”, Jeremiah lifts his mug. “To passing your first chemistry quiz and to hope for many successful college semesters”.

Bruce gladly lifts his mug, “Yeah, and hopefully a long-lasting friendship” he added, with a gleam in his eyes. He said “a” friendship specifically he is referring to his and Jeremiah’s and he meant to make that distinction.

The ginger smiles bashfully. “Cheers” they said in unison as they tap their mugs together, followed by a sip of their lattes. “For some reason, they always mess up my foam art. I can never tell what it is. I mean look at this” he slides the saucer with his cup to Bruce, “it looks like half of a palm tree” he criticized.

Bruce tilts his head to one side as he examines the foam art, “Hmm, I think yours resembles a jester hat.” He wasn’t aware that the foam on the latte had design because it did not seem to look like anything at first glance. He looks down at his mug inquiringly, “Mine doesn’t appear like anything” he decided.

“What? A hat?” Jeremiah shakes his head and starts laughing. He looks over at the young man’s mug, “Oh, yours is definitely a bat”, he said positively. “There are the wings” he pointed out.

The young man looks at the other with disbelief, “When was the last time you saw your eye doctor? I think you need to get your glasses replaced” he teased.

They were both chuckling as they enjoyed their first cup of coffee together.

Bruce notices a small wooden stick with clear rock candy on top of his saucer, he picks it up, “What’s this?”

“Instead of sugar you can use it to sweeten your coffee.”

“Sweet and fancy” he remarked, stirring the rock candy into his latte and then taking another sip. Allowing the hot and brisk liquid sensation to travel down his throat and warm his chest. Maybe it’s the latte that warms his chest or maybe it’s the striking ginger that is sitting across, giving him crooked smiles and affectionate gazes. But, what if Bruce is reading all the signs wrong, what if they’re only friendly glances?

“I never get to use mine, Harls is always taking it”, he shakes his head.

When he mentioned Harleen, Bruce couldn’t help but remember the last time he saw them together, in bed. The warm sensation suddenly turned cold as he felt his stomach flip.

“So are you two, uh…” Bruce began. He couldn’t get the words out because even the thought of it unsettled him. Harleen is the one person he believes could help him with his newfound emotions but now, he can’t because they are both into the same man. Before Bruce could lift his eyes from his coffee back to Jeremiah to finish the question, he felt a hand on his face. He was slightly startled until he realized it was Jeremiah’s thumb touching his upper lip, he froze.

“Uh, sorry. You had some foam on your lips” the ginger smirks nervously. It was a quick and natural reaction. The round wooden table between them is small, it didn’t take much effort for him to reach out and touch the other. Once he realized what he did, he wanted to leave his hand on the young man’s face and caress the soft skin. Instead, he drops his hand and takes another sip of his latte, then asks, “You were saying?”

“Um,” Bruce forgot about what he wanted to ask or what they were previously talking about. He felt a nervous but exciting jitter replace the cold in his chest. Before he could make another sound, he felt someone walking up to them from the side.

“Hey, did you guys get the text?” asked Jonathan.

Bruce is disoriented, “I’m sorry, what?”

“Ivy’s hosting a dorm room party tonight. Jeremiah, they are having some technical problems with the speakers they were hoping you could show up early and help with that.”

“Oh, right. Harleen did mention the party today. Fine, we will head out soon.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to the throw the Batman and Joker easter egg in there haha   
> Next, dorm room party (oh dear)


End file.
